Entre líneas
by Ertal77
Summary: John se lleva una sorpresa al descubrir qué es lo que excita a su amigo. Pero el concepto de "normalidad" se redefine cada día con Sherlock. Traducción de "Undercurrents", de Entanglednow.


_Traducción de "Undercurrents", de Entanglednow, publicado en AO3 y en Livejournal e ilustrado por Reapersun._

**ENTRE LÍNEAS**

Cuando John vuelve al piso, Sherlock todavía está revisando las fotos de la escena del crimen con las que ya estaba obsesionado cuando él se ha marchado. Están esparcidas por todo el suelo, y Sherlock va de una a otra, taladrándolas con la mirada de una manera que sugiere que no aún no ha hecho ningún progreso.

—¿Todavía te desconciertan, entonces?— pregunta John, con un poco de lástima, mientras se desprende de su chaqueta.

—Algo está mal— insiste Sherlock, con las manos alzadas frente a él, como si intentase agarrar esa brizna de error y arrastrarla hacia la luz—. La postura en la que estaba, no está bien; estaba así solo para que lo viéramos, pero no encaja, no tiene sentido.

—No todo tiene que tener sentido.

John considera cuánto le va a costar atravesar esa marea de fotos de la escena del crimen y hacerse una taza de té. A veces le subleva que Sherlock sea capaz de dejar tantas cosas por el suelo, y aún así no espere que luego tengan marcas de botas por encima. Y, desde luego, siempre adivina de quién son las pisadas, incluso aunque tome prestados los zapatos de Sherlock.

—Sí que tiene— dice Sherlock, como si John estuviera obviamente equivocado.

John suspira y pisa con cuidado entre las fotos para, al menos, conseguir acercarse a Sherlock.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que está mal?

—Hay algo que no consigo ver, algo obvio.

Sherlock hace que suene como un fracaso terrible. Siempre espera ser capaz de ver hasta el más mínimo detalle. Por más que cuente con que los demás fracasen, no lo tolera cuando se trata de él mismo.

De repente, Sherlock junta las manos y suelta un pequeño jadeo, excitado. Estira un brazo y pilla a John por el codo.

—John, ponte en el suelo.

John se resiste contra el intento de Sherlock de empujarlo encima de las fotos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ponte en el suelo, necesito algo que mirar, algo para poder andar alrededor.

John hace una mueca.

—¿Quieres que simule ser el hombre muerto?

—Obviamente—. Sherlock señala el suelo otra vez, como si John fuera un pájaro al que pudiera atraer con un gesto.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? Es que me acuerdo de cómo suelo acabar cuando me metes en tus experimentos...

—_John_—. Sherlock se está lamentando, con su quejumbroso "_no entiendo por qué la gente no hace sencillamente lo que yo quiero_". Eso a lo que nadie en su sano juicio prestaría atención.

John suspira audiblemente y cede.

—Vale, está bien, vale, ¿dónde es el primer disparo?

Sherlock le entrega la foto y John se sienta en la alfombra, a regañadientes, e intenta colocarse en la posición correcta. La cabeza ligeramente ladeada, mirando hacia la mancha de sangre. Un brazo colgando a su lado, el otro curvado en su cadera. Las piernas casi rectas.

—Eres increíblemente irritante, ¿sabes?—. John se queja porque arrastrarse sobre la alfombra, apartando las fotos de en medio para que el cerebro de Sherlock pueda trabajar en 3D, no es su idea de una tarde de diversión.

Sherlock decide que su postura no es lo bastante buena, y empieza a hacer pequeños ajustes en sus brazos y sus piernas, le mueve la cabeza un poco hacia arriba.

—Así, eso es, perfecto, cierra los ojos y no te muevas. Y no hables.

John cierra los ojos, aunque resiste las ganas de suspirar, porque eso probablemente cuenta como un movimiento, o de distraer a Sherlock de forma que le haga quejarse otra vez.

Puede sentir el ligero y cálido roce de la alfombra debajo de él, contra los nudillos de la mano que tiene estirada.

Algo golpea el suelo al lado de su cabeza, y sigue un lento murmullo de líquido sobre la alfombra.

John se da cuenta de que es agua, del vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, y que ahora está en torno a su cabeza en una vaga aproximación a la mancha de sangre de las fotografías.

Se filtra a través de la alfombra y el charco llega justo hasta el pelo de John.

Está fría.

Y húmeda.

John se siente fuertemente tentado a murmurar algo acerca de lo ridículo que es esto, porque es ridículo, él se siente ridículo.

Oye a Sherlock volver a ponerse de rodillas, y entonces de nuevo de pie. Camina a su alrededor, en un circuito corto.

—Muerto durante siete horas, asesinado y luego recolocado, pero no movido— murmura Sherlock a lo lejos. John sospecha que ya se ha olvidado completamente de él.

El resto del caso va surgiendo, lentamente. John ya sabía los detalles, ha escuchado a Sherlock repasarlos en la escena del crimen. Desconecta de los murmullos y, en su lugar, escucha el crujido de las telas y el débil sonido de los zapatos sobre la alfombra. Simula estar muerto.

Antes de que hayan pasado dos minutos, Sherlock se agacha de nuevo. Sus dedos son extrañamente descuidados y mecánicos cuando le tocan. Las mismas cosas que le hizo a la víctima. Gira su mano, revisa sus bolsillos y el cuello de su camisa. Palpa la piel bajo su cabello. Le quita los zapatos y los calcetines, y John está inmensamente agradecido de que los dedos de Sherlock no pasen sobre la planta de sus pies. Porque pretender estar muerto mientras le hacen cosquillas sería un poco demasiado.

John no lleva la misma ropa que la víctima, desde luego. Pero Sherlock recuerda, recuerda todo lo que es importante. John se queda quieto y le deja trabajar, le deja hacer lo que sea que necesite hacer.

Nunca ha tenido que hacer tan poco para ayudar a alguien. Se siente ridículo y perezoso, y en su pecho se forma una carcajada que tiene que reprimir.

De repente, Sherlock se queda quieto, con los dedos todavía en el antebrazo de John, y entonces le aprieta y se retira.

Hay un largo instante en el que no le toca, en el que no habla, en el que John no puede oírle en absoluto.

Cuando Sherlock le toca de nuevo, lo hace más despacio, con un propósito menos claro y con más curiosidad. Desdobla los dedos de John, los sopesa. Hay un murmullo de tela, un segundo momento de quietud. Como si Sherlock estuviera observándole, pero ahora con cuidado e incertidumbre.

John cree que Sherlock ya tiene lo que necesita, que ya ha conseguido ver las piezas que faltaban.

Esto, de alguna extraña manera, es algo totalmente diferente.

Parece una indulgencia.

El nombre de Sherlock revolotea en la punta de su lengua.

_Sherlock, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_Sherlock, ¿qué tiene esto de útil?_

_¿Sherlock?_

John no dice nada de eso, mantiene su boca cerrada. La mantiene firmemente cerrada y respira, despacio y regularmente, mientras Sherlock extiende sus dedos y arrastra sus nudillos por su muñeca. Su respiración no suena tan regular como la de John. Hay una lentitud forzada, una exhalación de aire cuidadosa y susurrante que sugiere... que sugiere que Sherlock está excitado.

John nunca ha visto que algo le pareciera _excitante_, y es tan inesperado que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Se había medio convencido de que Sherlock de verdad no tenía ningún tipo de interés en el sexo. De que era completamente irrelevante para él.

Le llega el sonido de tela moviéndose sobre la alfombra, y Sherlock está más arriba y mucho más cerca, inclinándose sobre él.

Lo bastante cerca como para que John sienta el aliento de Sherlock contra su oído.

—John— dice Sherlock bajito—. John, si quieres que me detenga... Si quieres levantarte, deberías hacerlo ahora.

Es una admisión, de culpa, del hecho de que Sherlock ya no finge que esto tenga nada que ver con la investigación del caso.

John tiene que tomar una decisión, detener esto ahora o dejar que Sherlock haga... lo que quiera que sea. Por que sabe que si abre los ojos, si se mueve, el momento se habrá roto y Sherlock volverá a sus fotografías. Fingirá que nada de esto ha pasado. Probablemente nunca hablarán de esto otra vez.

John escucha el ritmo irregular de su corazón, el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos. El mundo todavía está oscuro tras sus ojos.

Pero no puede decidirse a hacer nada en absoluto.

Sherlock toma su quietud por consentimiento.

Sus dedos tocan el rostro de John, un lento roce de calidez y de presión muy ligera contra su frente, su mejilla y su boca, antes de que los dedos bajen a su garganta, y se curven en un camino largo y cosquilleante antes de alejarse cuando alcanzan el cuello de su camisa.

Vuelven de nuevo, se doblan en torno a su mandíbula y giran su cabeza; John siente su cráneo rodar en la alfombra, oye el ligero jadeo que Sherlock no consigue detener.

Sherlock lo ve todo, cada diminuto detalle, cosas que ni siquiera John sabe sobre él mismo. Se pregunta, distraído, si Sherlock se está imaginando que John está muerto, si está tratando de encontrar alguna razón, alguna prueba que explique por qué su cuerpo está aquí en el piso, frío... No, frío no, Sherlock no lleva guantes. Una muerte reciente, entonces, porque todavía retiene casi toda su temperatura corporal. Así el tacto de su piel no le echa del extraño lugar en el que está mentalmente. Pensar en ello... John debería encontrarlo perturbador, pero en su lugar solo es otra pieza curiosa que puede o no encajar en el puzzle que es Sherlock.

O quizás es el misterio, el escrutinio, la búsqueda de pruebas.

Sherlock gira sus manos y sus pies, palpa su textura, le examina a través de la lente curva de una lupa. John nota el lugar donde el plástico aprieta en su piel.

Empieza lentamente, con la voz de Sherlock murmurando flojito, diciendo cosas que John ya sabe sobre si mismo, acerca de dónde ha estado, cuánto tiempo ha estado allí. Está oyendo pero en realidad no le escucha. Hay un temblor sutil bajo las palabras, algo suave, íntimo, y eso es lo que John escucha, esa tensión subyacente.

Si Sherlock llegara a casa y le encontrase muerto, esto es probablemente lo que haría. Sin un momento para el sentimentalismo, sin llamar a la policía, registraría la habitación para encontrar hasta la última pieza de evidencia. Cómo estaba tumbado, cuánta sangre había, el color de su piel, los restos de sustancias en su camisa y sus tejanos. Cada detalle, cada rasgo ínfimo e insignificante. Sherlock lo vería todo.

John nunca tendrá tanta atención por parte de Sherlock como en este momento. El pensamiento le llega despacio y le deja casi mareado, allí tumbado en el suelo.

Sherlock está concentrado en él y en nada más que él. Le sorprende lo mucho que eso le afecta. John nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que _quería_ la atención de Sherlock, hasta ahora. Y ciertamente no se había dado cuenta de que podía quererla de esta manera. De que podía tenderse de forma pasiva y solo animarle a seguir.

De que podía _necesitarla_.

Sherlock todavía está procesando, pensando. Sus dedos abren los botones de la camisa de John, con un eficiente empujoncito de cada trozo de plástico a través de cada ojal. La camisa se abre, las dos mitades delanteras se separan y John resiste el impulso de inhalar ante la corriente de aire sobre su piel. No tiembla, ni se mueve, no hace nada excepto yacer y respirar tan silenciosamente como puede, y fingir que no está casi duro dentro de sus tejanos.

Los dedos de Sherlock se deslizan y presionan, pasando sobre las pequeñas imperfecciones donde John sabe que hay cicatrices. Las cicatrices más grandes y obvias. La suavidad de sus costillas, rota por la ocasional línea blanca que sobresale. No son heridas recientes, pero Sherlock les otorga la misma atención.

Las explica, con todo detalle, y siempre correctamente, sus dedos apretando y empujando con gentileza.

Encuentra el débil y aún doloroso moratón, en el lugar donde John se dio contra un armario de al cocina que Sherlock se había dejado abierto, justo ayer. Sherlock se pasa todo un minuto delineando el contorno con sus dedos. Como si pudiera emparejarlo perfectamente con la parte del piso que lo había causado.

Pero lo hace, su explicación llega sin esfuerzo aparente, con un débil escalofrío. Guardándolo en su memoria como si fuera importante, como si todo fueran "detalles de importancia". La voz de Sherlock, el cuerpo de John.

Y entonces Sherlock se queda callado.

Su mano se ha deslizado hacia abajo, el canto de su palma descansa en el cinturón de John. Se detiene ahí, y John sabe que Sherlock le está dejando decidir. Que es su decisión si esto se convierte en algo más obviamente sexual. John sabe, sin la menor sombra de duda, que Sherlock llegará tan lejos como él le permita y no más allá.

Cuando John no se mueve, elige no moverse, los dedos de Sherlock abren con cuidado su cinturón, y su pulgar empuja el botón de sus tejanos.

La respiración de Sherlock está entrecortada y no intenta ocultarla. O quizá se ha olvidado de fingir.

John sabe que esto no es exactamente normal. Incluso sabe que Sherlock sabe que esto no es normal. Demonios, probablemente no es ni de buen gusto.

Pero se trata de _Sherlock_, y Sherlock le está dando nuevas definiciones de qué es normal a diario.

Hoy, hoy está tumbado en el suelo de su piso, le están tratando como a una escena del crimen, y Sherlock está excitado de una manera que John había asumido que o era imposible para él o al menos muy improbable.

John le está permitiendo... explorar esa excitación.

Dios, eso le hace sonar como si fuera el compañero de piso más generoso del mundo. No, no es tan iluso como para fingir que esto para él no es nada. Porque Sherlock no es el único que tiene una erección. No es el único que está respirando demasiado rápido y que está cruzando lentamente la línea que separa la amistad y... algo más complicado. John también quiere esto, quiere esta extraña y callada intensidad que es frágil y es nueva y extraña de una forma que es completamente Sherlock. Quien probablemente nunca ha hecho nada en su vida siguiendo el camino más fácil. John ha tenido que abrir la boca, solo un centímetro, para tomar un poco de aire. Para evitar que salga de forma audible por su nariz.

Su cremallera suena extrañamente fuerte y, por un momento, tiene un instante de pánico e histeria mientras Sherlock baja sus tejanos y sus calzoncillos de forma ruda y eficiente por sus caderas, un instante en el que John se pregunta qué coño están haciendo. Y cómo van a volver a la normalidad después de esto.

Pero, de nuevo, la normalidad con Sherlock es algo relativo.

Siente sus talones rodar en la alfombra cuando sus tejanos se deslizan por ellos. Los oye aterrizar en algún lugar, en la otra punta de la habitación.

A Sherlock no le queda aliento para explicar, para examinar, pero lo intenta. Las palabras suenan graves en su garganta, su voz casi demasiado profunda para ser real.

Y entonces las palabras desaparecen completamente. Sherlock emite un jadeo suave y húmedo, reprimido con rapidez, y John oye el débil roce de una cremallera que no es la suya, un deslizamiento de tela y un siseo bajo, interminable.

El sonido que llega después, John lo conoce muy bien.

Sherlock se está masturbando.

Los dientes de John se clavan en su lengua, un hormigueo de calor se extiende por su estómago y sus muslos, puede sentir cómo sus músculos tiran y se contraen en simpatía. Cualquier incertidumbre que pudiera quedarle, de hacia dónde se dirigía todo esto, desaparece completamente.

Su garganta está seca y necesita toser pero no se atreve, se aguanta, tragando saliva de forma rápida y fuerte.

La rodilla de Sherlock se desliza hacia arriba y presiona en el suelo en el exterior de su muslo, la tela suave contra su vello. John puede oler su champú, puede oír el brusco roce de las fibras de la alfombra junto a su cabeza cuando Sherlock apoya su mano libre ahí. Todo eso le dice que Sherlock está agazapado sobre él, que le está observando.

John escucha el sonido, el lento y sutil sonido de la mano de Sherlock moviéndose, el débil crujido de la ropa. Los agudos sonidos que se escapan de la garganta de Sherlock como si ya no pudiera contenerlos. Suaves y culpables y salvajes.

John nunca se ha sentido tan desnudo en su vida.

Cree, en ese flujo de pausas y suspiros, que escucha su propio nombre.

Sherlock se corre sobre su estómago con un jadeo ahogado. Es cálido y sucio y real, y John lo siente. Siente los músculos de su estómago contraerse ante la aguda e inesperada lujuria que esa obscenidad despierta en él. Su propio miembro se crispa, celoso y dolorido.

El mundo se detiene por un segundo.

Y entonces la mano de Sherlock está sobre él, envuelve su erección de una forma que parece tentativa e insegura. Sus dedos son cálidos y están ligeramente pegajosos, y es una espiral de sensaciones que hace que John jadee con suavidad, exhalando por la nariz. Sabe que si pierde el control lo que saldrá será una inhalación enorme y temblorosa, todo sequedad y necesidad desesperada de más aire.

Está seguro de que cuando traga saliva el gesto es visible, si no audible.

Sherlock aprieta más fuerte, con movimientos torpes al principio, pero John está tan cerca del límite que eso no va a ser un problema. No hay apenas nada en lo que sus sentidos puedan centrarse excepto en ese movimiento deslizante, rápido y poco elegante, el rastro del pulgar de Sherlock, el peso de su otra mano sobre el muslo desnudo de John.

Los dientes de John rechinan cuando se corre y lucha contra los instintos de su cuerpo. La forma en la que quiere empujar y disfrutar de su orgasmo con gemidos temblorosos y palabrotas. Se queda quieto mientras Sherlock le acaricia hasta el final, escuchando el fascinante sonido de la cálida y rápida respiración del propio Sherlock.

Hasta que Sherlock se retira.

John abre los ojos, parpadea, los entrecierra. La habitación es mucho más luminosa de lo que recordaba.

Está boqueando antes de recordar que puede, temblando con respiraciones profundas como si necesitase más aire. Se incorpora hasta una posición sentada, nota cómo la suciedad de su estómago se mueve y se desliza de una forma que va a ser desagradable si no se ducha muy pronto.

Sherlock se niega a mirarle. Hay una tirantez poco característica en las líneas de su cuerpo. Como si pensase que ha hecho algo "nada bueno".

John traga saliva dos, tres veces, hasta que está seguro de que puede hablar sin que su voz salga rota y rasposa.

—La próxima vez deberías llevar guantes— dice suavemente.

Sherlock coge aire, una inhalación rápida y audible.

—No vas a una escena del crimen sin guantes— añade John, y ladea la cabeza para mirarle.

En el rostro de Sherlock hay una franca sorpresa, y haber causado eso le produce más que un poco de satisfacción.

John coloca una mano en la alfombra y se inclina hacia adelante. Decide que no supone siquiera tomarse libertades cuando presiona su boca brevemente contra la cálida curva de la mandíbula de Sherlock.

Sherlock le mira como si él fuese algo maravilloso. Como si fuese algo que de verdad intenta _conservar_.

—Necesito una ducha.

John pone la mano en el hombro de Sherlock y se pone de pie.


End file.
